Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for reducing power consumption and a method of driving the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel may include a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, an opposing substrate, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer disposed between the two substrates. The TFT substrate may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. A TFT may include a gate electrode extended from a gate line, a source electrode extended to a data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
The LCD apparatus is driven in an inversion mode in which a polarity of a data voltage is reversed at a frame unit or a pixel unit in order to prevent deterioration of the LC layer. A data driver circuit that outputs the data voltage to the data line increases power consumption by a swing width of the data voltage according to the inversion mode. A heating of the data driver circuit may occur by increasing power consumption and, thus, the data driver circuit may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.